Of Titan of Jotun
by Gambitpool101
Summary: We all know what happened in The Avengers from The Avengers perspective but what is it truly like from Loki's perspective? In this fanfic I, Gambitpool101 will be exploring the complex relationship between Loki and Thanos specifically their relationship during the first Avengers film (2012). So sit back and enjoy this fanfic as you are taken on journey through time and space.
1. Journey through the wormhole

Chapter 1: Journey through the wormhole

"Loki!" screamed Thor as his adopted brother fell through a wormhole to a god knows where.

"It's to late my son the damage has been done; when he next surfaces Loki will pay for his crimes" said Odin All Father of Asgard and protector of the nine realms.

"But Father how can you be so sure that he'll return? I mean you just witnessed him fall to his death, through a black hole no less and you of all people should know that not even an Asgardian could survive the harsh environment of a black hole" said Thor as he started to wonder if his Father was right about Loki resurfacing in the future.

"If I've ever learnt anything from Loki it's that he's very good at tricking people; for his powers of deception go beyond that of any being in the universe and even with the Odin Force I would be powerless to stop him" said Odin.

"Yes but Father surely with your wisdom and my strength we take that snake out with no effort?" said Thor as he swung his Mjolnir around with a certain cockiness, not quite at the level of wisdom he would be in five or six years time but still a far better person than he had been little over two months ago.

"It's not that simple my son for Loki's nature as the son of the late Laufey means that the power of Asgard doesn't affect him in the same it would affect you or me and because of this Loki can never be killed by an Asgardian; for only an Asgardian can completely destroy an Asgardian on a physical, mental and spiritual level" said Odin.

"Father I don't understand?" said Thor as his mind started to race around between thoughts of Jane and the deeper truth behind Loki's power.

"Well you see my son Loki wasn't born as such rather he was created by me and Laufey as a means to bring an alliance to our peoples, the Asgardians and the Frost Giants. It was agreed between us that one of us should look after the child and after engaging in a heated debate it was decided that I should be the one to look after and raise him. As he continued to grow up beside you I realised that while he did have a birth right to the throne since he was still my son he would never have the right mindset to rule over Asgard firmly but fairly; as seen by you when he sent The Destroyer to kill you and your friends" said Odin.

"I remember but what did you see in me that made you choose me to be your successor?" said Thor.

"Beneath your vain, cruel, arrogant exterior I saw a man of courage, loyalty, wisdom, open mindedness and above all heroism; for Asgard doesn't need a cunning ruler who could just as easily end a conflict with a snap of their fingers as they could create the illusion of death" said Odin.

"You saw potential is that what you mean?" said Thor.

"Yes and no, for one thing while I realised that you had the potential for true greatness in you your heart was in the wrong place and thus I came to realise that I needed to do something drastic; which of course turned out to be your banishment, a decision which while I regret it managed to bring out the best in you and yet there is so much more that is why I am sending you to Earth as that is where Loki will most likely resurface" said Odin.

"Yes well Earth is certainly a haven for scum like Loki, it's as if evil is solely concentrated on taking over Earth; not sure why since Earth doesn't any real value in and of itself except for the people of course but their lives are worth more than all the gold on Voga" said Thor.

"Are you forgetting something my son?" said Odin.

"Not that I'm aware of, no wait there is something but I just can't my put my finger on it maybe if you gave me a clue I'd be able to figure it out?" said Thor.

"Alright then your clue is that the thing I am talking about begins with the letter t as in t for torus" said Odin.

"Well let me see, is it tuna?" said Thor.

"Why on Earth would anyone want to invade Earth of a weird little creature which swims in a large body of water!?" exclaimed Odin.

"Ok then how about toilet paper?" said Thor.

"Again you're being a bit to silly, try to think logically for once in your life; try to think like your brother and by the way that was your second clue" said Odin.

"Try to be logical, try to be logical ok then how about the cube" said Thor.

"You're getting hot in fact I'm pretty sure that you're currently undergoing nuclear fusion at this moment in time" said Odin.

"I'm not that hot!" exclaimed Thor as he flexed his muscles to show how 'hot' he was.

"I was speaking metaphorically you beefy buffoon !" said Odin as he thought about a lovely chap he had met back in the 70s named Graham Chapman.

"Hey that's no way to speak to your son!" exclaimed Thor.

"You're right my it's certainly no way to treat anyone and certainly not my own flesh and blood; anyway I think we should continue on with our little conversation, have you figured out which cube I am talking about?" said Odin.

"Is it The Tesseract? I mean that's the only cube of significant value on Midgard and it does contain an Infinity Stone and we both know that Loki's desire to get one goes beyond his petty attempts to seize the throne of Asgard; for if he obtained just one of the stones he could bend the nine realms to his will and we would be powerless to stop him" said Thor.

"It is indeed The Tesseract for the stone inside it is what attracts villainy to the Earth, it is what gave rise to the notion of Earth being at the centre of the universe; for in a way Earth literally is the centre of the universe since The Tesseract contains the space stone and the stone is effectively the universes true centre, it is the original point from which all emerged, a piece of a divine entity, a relic from beings with powers I could only dream of possessing and even then my dreams would be false since the power of The Cosmic Entity's goes beyond that of even the combined infinity stones which are said to be the greatest power in the whole universe if not the multiverse itself" said Odin.

"Then we must stand against him if the universe is to be free of Loki's mischief" said Thor.

"Alright then meet me at Heimdall's Observatory in one weeks time and I'll send you back to Midgard" said Odin.

"But father the bridge has been destroyed and without it there's no way I could get back to Midgard on time" said Thor with a look of disappointment on his face.

"Are you forgetting that as the All Father I am capable of using dark energy to send a person or group of people to any of the nine realms regardless if the Bifrost is destroyed or not?" said Odin.

"Oh yeah I forgot you could do that which brings into question if you're capable of sending someone to any of the nine realms using nothing but dark energy then what's the point of having the Bifrost?" said Thor.

"Well you see my son the reason why I don't tend to use dark energy to often is because it drains my lifespan; in my younger years my control over dark energy was much stronger than it is now and before the current Bifrost was created by my Father Bor our people would use dark energy to do everything from travelling to other realms and even creating entire worlds. We were gods back then and our extended lifespans didn't come from eating enchanted fruit but rather the dark energy which flowed through our veins; of course this was during the 4th Ragnarok cycle many billions of years before the creation of the current universe" said Odin.

"So what happened?" said Thor.

"As time went on and we passed through an increasing number of Ragnarok cycles we began to lose our connection to the dark energy and eventually it was decided that only the All Father and his direct lineage could possess it; but even then we were concerned with what it could do for what would it mean if the All Father decided to channel the dark energy towards some sinister goal? What would happen to our people to all the peoples of the universe? A civil war erupted between the followers of the ancient tradition and the followers of the new paradigm; eventually after six thousand years of war the followers of the new paradigm came out victorious but not without hundreds of millions of casualties including your mother and one of your previous incarnations. The dark energy was spread across the fabric of space-time and a small portion of it was placed inside Gungnir" said Odin.

Meanwhile on the other side of the universe Loki god of mischief is continuing to tumble to god knows where, will Thor ever be able to stop him? Where is he heading? What does he have to do with the nine realms and what makes him such a fantastic villain? Find out next time in this totally original fanfic by yours truly, breaking the 4th wall a bit are we? Well yes but I don't see why it matters I mean the whole point of the narrator is to break the 4th wall, so technically what I'm doing isn't a crime. I didn't say it was a crime I just said that you were breaking the 4th wall. How could I possibly have broken the 4th wall if there is no 4th wall to begin with. Oh yeah, never thought about it that way well let's just get back to the story since we both no what will happen if we continue to ramble on like this.

As he continued to fall through the wormhole images of Lovecraftian horrors flashed before Loki's eyes like scenes from an Avant Garde horror film; only instead of being made by a person the film was made by the devil himself and with each subsequent frame the film becomes increasingly darker and darker in its tone until eventually the viewers mind collapses in on itself and their bodies start to shrivel up to 1/64th of its original size. However being an entity who knew a thing or to about the psychology of fear and who frequently danced with insanity Loki allowed the images to flood his mind, knowing that what lay inside of him was far more menacing than anything the devil could throw at him; for Loki is the devil and all other devils are imposters.

Faster and faster he fell through the wormhole with the images, sounds and smells becoming increasingly more abstract and convoluted; with each passing image came a myriad of sounds and simulacrum's, images which spiralled into oblivions embrace and passed through death's door, exotic fractal images of 4 dimensional multilayered quasi random entities, whose nature escapes even Odin himself.

He tries to maintain focus but can't as his senses become overloaded with information and eventually his mind snaps, quickly followed by his physical and astral bodies which have scattered themselves throughout the hyper-dimension which is the wormhole; a thousand billion trillion fragments of Loki swim, dance and play through a tunnel of chaos, a tunnel which exists at every point in space and time and which could only be described as the fastest way from a to be just not in the way you're thinking of.

Soon entropy kicks in and Loki's fragment begin fragmenting into smaller and smaller variants of themselves each more chaotic and random than the last; logic has not only been thrown out of the window at this point but it has effectively been reduced to pure binary information, 1's and 0's the basis of all reality. Loki's within Loki's within Loki's within Loki's and so on and so forth all the way to the absolute pinnacle of infinity's absolute infinity.

Time shrinks to zero and grows to infinity and because space and time are soul mates the space in and outside of the wormhole grows and contracts in the same manner as time; going from an infinitely dense singularity which exists at every point in space and time and whose presence is felt in every dimension of space and time to an infinitely vast expanse of space-time which exists in an infinite number of spatial and temporal dimensions.

The images start to evolve towards a higher goal, the final achievement of the image, the ultimate picture if you like; without form or substance, completely abstract and beyond the understanding of knowledge and understanding itself, truth contained within a cosmos of lies and the lie which masquerades as the truth but which is clearly a lie once you know the truth. And yet through all of this Loki is still able to maintain his original identity as his mind is cut up, placed in a bag, shaken around and poured out onto a mahogany table, like a Dadaist messing with a news paper article on the truth behind Jim Morrison's death at the age of 27. Randomness, pure randomness, chaos at its finest that is what awaits anyone who goes into the wormhole; if a human like you or me assuming you are human which statically you probably are as we haven't invented robots which could successfully read and understand a fanfic like this.

The theme song from Stargate Atlantis begins to play and out of a wormhole inside of the wormhole comes an exact copy of Loki if not Loki himself; however than being the Loki mentioned above this Loki is from another universe or rather he is from this universes twin, not the universe you're reading this book in but the main universe this little story of mine is set in. As the song continued to play the notes started interfering with Loki's fragments and eventually the wormhole itself started to do some pretty spectacular things; for one a wormhole is ten thousands orders of magnitude larger than the initial wormhole appeared out nowhere and within this wormhole came an an even larger wormhole one hundred million times the size of the 2nd wormhole and this process continued on forever.

"Is this the work of one of the cosmic entities?" said Loki as he started to learn how to control the wormhole in order to bring himself back to his original state or at least as close to it as possible.

Maybe Loki, maybe it is but do you really think that I'd reveal the answer to you? Me who has kept you alive even when life itself has departed from your vaguely interesting person; me who has quoted sections of films you aren't even, me who knows your deepest, darkest secrets and can use them to my advantage. For what are you my meddlesome friend but a pawn in this little fanfic of mine? Everything you do everything you say is controlled by me and this extends to every other character in this fanfic, for you all puppets and I am the puppet master. I wanted to I could just as easily remove your powers as you could teach a thief a thing or to; you're nothing and you'll be nothing for I am your creator so give me some respect or I'll blow your brains if indeed you have anything.

"At last I'm whole again!" exclaimed Loki as body, mind and you know the rest readjusted itself to fit the form he had taken when he entered the wormhole; also I'd like to point out this fanfic is pretty much centered around the first Avenger's film and if I have time I may extend it to including Loki's reign over Asgard when he was disguised as Odin for a brief period of time, his adventures with Thor in Ragnarok and of course his death at the hands of Thanos in Infinity War.

"Now all I have to do is allow myself to be taken to the termination point of this wormhole and once I arrive there only fate will tell what will happen to me; for I cannot be sure who will greet me and I hope to Hercule Satan's underpants that I'm not confronted by a creepy looking cloaked alien with bad teeth" said Loki.

Loki allowed his body, mind and spirit to become totally relaxed to the point that he passed into a kind of coma; at which point he simply needed to allow himself to follow the current of the wormhole and if luck was on his side he would arrive at his destination intact or at least as intact as it is possible to be for someone who has fallen through a wormhole unprotected.

His body was soon attracted towards a barren rock like world, flat like Asgard meaning that it didn't exactly obey the laws of gravitation if you know what I'm saying but unlike Asgard this rock was no larger than a small town and the only thing of note was a fancy looking space throne, the occupant of which would would prove to be Loki's Bogart and someone who would prove to be not only the greatest villain to come out out of the MCU thus far but perhaps even the most relatable and the most sympathetic, at least to the extent that his goals kind of make sense in a sick, twisted way at least.

"Where am I? What is this place?" said Loki as he looked around him to see if there was someone besides the person on the chair.

"Welcome Loki son of Laufey" said a terrifying voice from some point in the distance.

"Who said that? Show me!" exclaimed Loki as he materialised a large double ended hammer from out of the blue.

Suddenly a grotesque looking figure appeared out of nowhere, it's body was almost entirely grey save for a wispy looking mane of snowy white hair which was covered up by a leathery cloak which looked an awful lot like a rainbow, which was a bit odd really considering how there was no atmosphere on the rock which brings into question if there is no question if there is no atmosphere then how can anyone breathe? It's teeth and finger nails looked as if it had been smoking two thousand cigarettes a day for two years straight and by some miracle it had managed to avoid getting lung cancer, mind you it is an alien so I guess Earth diseases might not affect it.

"I am The Other, loyal servant of The Great Titan Thanos and you are going to work for me now" said the one who calls itself The Other.

"I accept your most generous offer oh mighty Other" said Loki as his face broke into a Kubrick grin and he stared quietly at the reader licking his lips at them and indicating that he means business.

"Then so be it, for after tonight we are going to send you on a very special mission" said The Other as he grinned at the man in the high chair.

"And what mission would that be, if I might ask?" said Loki.

"Let's just say that it'll involve your brother's precious Earth, which I've heard is also of great value to you" said The Other.

"So Midgard it is, how long until morning?" said Loki.

"Well from my calculations it'll be morning in about 4 and ½ hours so you'd better get a good nights sleep" said The Other.

"Already ahead of you" said Loki as he revealed himself to be an illusion with his true self having been asleep for the past few weeks, bet you didn't see that coming.

"What the! How?" said The Other as he tried to understand how Loki could have pulled off such a stunt especially considering how his energy signature would have been picked up by the Dark Lords advanced instruments, what the heck is an energy signature anyway and why am I criticising my own fanfic within the fanfic itself? I'm pretty sure a large percentage of this fanfic will include postmodern diversions into the flaws of this fanfic, the medium in general and plot holes in Marvel films specifically The Avengers.

Loki didn't answer him and after a couple of hours The Other fell into a state of temporary isolation in which his entire body turned to stone, does anyone else think that Gandalf would have made a fitting member of the Avengers? I know I do but then again I think like this and now if you'll excuse me I need to go and finish off this first chapter as I may or may not have something of greater perceived importance; such as saving the world from an infestation of mutant hornets, proving that I'm the hero that Gotham deserves but not the one it deserves.


	2. The Sanctuary

Chapter 1: Journey through the wormhole

"Loki!" screamed Thor as his adopted brother fell through a wormhole to a god knows where.

"It's to late my son the damage has been done; when he next surfaces Loki will pay for his crimes" said Odin All Father of Asgard and protector of the nine realms.

"But Father how can you be so sure that he'll return? I mean you just witnessed him fall to his death, through a black hole no less and you of all people should know that not even an Asgardian could survive the harsh environment of a black hole" said Thor as he started to wonder if his Father was right about Loki resurfacing in the future.

"If I've ever learnt anything from Loki it's that he's very good at tricking people; for his powers of deception go beyond that of any being in the universe and even with the Odin Force I would be powerless to stop him" said Odin.

"Yes but Father surely with your wisdom and my strength we take that snake out with no effort?" said Thor as he swung his Mjolnir around with a certain cockiness, not quite at the level of wisdom he would be in five or six years time but still a far better person than he had been little over two months ago.

"It's not that simple my son for Loki's nature as the son of the late Laufey means that the power of Asgard doesn't affect him in the same it would affect you or me and because of this Loki can never be killed by an Asgardian; for only an Asgardian can completely destroy an Asgardian on a physical, mental and spiritual level" said Odin.

"Father I don't understand?" said Thor as his mind started to race around between thoughts of Jane and the deeper truth behind Loki's power.

"Well you see my son Loki wasn't born as such rather he was created by me and Laufey as a means to bring an alliance to our peoples, the Asgardians and the Frost Giants. It was agreed between us that one of us should look after the child and after engaging in a heated debate it was decided that I should be the one to look after and raise him. As he continued to grow up beside you I realised that while he did have a birth right to the throne since he was still my son he would never have the right mindset to rule over Asgard firmly but fairly; as seen by you when he sent The Destroyer to kill you and your friends" said Odin.

"I remember but what did you see in me that made you choose me to be your successor?" said Thor.

"Beneath your vain, cruel, arrogant exterior I saw a man of courage, loyalty, wisdom, open mindedness and above all heroism; for Asgard doesn't need a cunning ruler who could just as easily end a conflict with a snap of their fingers as they could create the illusion of death" said Odin.

"You saw potential is that what you mean?" said Thor.

"Yes and no, for one thing while I realised that you had the potential for true greatness in you your heart was in the wrong place and thus I came to realise that I needed to do something drastic; which of course turned out to be your banishment, a decision which while I regret it managed to bring out the best in you and yet there is so much more that is why I am sending you to Earth as that is where Loki will most likely resurface" said Odin.

"Yes well Earth is certainly a haven for scum like Loki, it's as if evil is solely concentrated on taking over Earth; not sure why since Earth doesn't any real value in and of itself except for the people of course but their lives are worth more than all the gold on Voga" said Thor.

"Are you forgetting something my son?" said Odin.

"Not that I'm aware of, no wait there is something but I just can't my put my finger on it maybe if you gave me a clue I'd be able to figure it out?" said Thor.

"Alright then your clue is that the thing I am talking about begins with the letter t as in t for torus" said Odin.

"Well let me see, is it tuna?" said Thor.

"Why on Earth would anyone want to invade Earth of a weird little creature which swims in a large body of water!?" exclaimed Odin.

"Ok then how about toilet paper?" said Thor.

"Again you're being a bit to silly, try to think logically for once in your life; try to think like your brother and by the way that was your second clue" said Odin.

"Try to be logical, try to be logical ok then how about the cube" said Thor.

"You're getting hot in fact I'm pretty sure that you're currently undergoing nuclear fusion at this moment in time" said Odin.

"I'm not that hot!" exclaimed Thor as he flexed his muscles to show how 'hot' he was.

"I was speaking metaphorically you beefy buffoon !" said Odin as he thought about a lovely chap he had met back in the 70s named Graham Chapman.

"Hey that's no way to speak to your son!" exclaimed Thor.

"You're right my it's certainly no way to treat anyone and certainly not my own flesh and blood; anyway I think we should continue on with our little conversation, have you figured out which cube I am talking about?" said Odin.

"Is it The Tesseract? I mean that's the only cube of significant value on Midgard and it does contain an Infinity Stone and we both know that Loki's desire to get one goes beyond his petty attempts to seize the throne of Asgard; for if he obtained just one of the stones he could bend the nine realms to his will and we would be powerless to stop him" said Thor.

"It is indeed The Tesseract for the stone inside it is what attracts villainy to the Earth, it is what gave rise to the notion of Earth being at the centre of the universe; for in a way Earth literally is the centre of the universe since The Tesseract contains the space stone and the stone is effectively the universes true centre, it is the original point from which all emerged, a piece of a divine entity, a relic from beings with powers I could only dream of possessing and even then my dreams would be false since the power of The Cosmic Entity's goes beyond that of even the combined infinity stones which are said to be the greatest power in the whole universe if not the multiverse itself" said Odin.

"Then we must stand against him if the universe is to be free of Loki's mischief" said Thor.

"Alright then meet me at Heimdall's Observatory in one weeks time and I'll send you back to Midgard" said Odin.

"But father the bridge has been destroyed and without it there's no way I could get back to Midgard on time" said Thor with a look of disappointment on his face.

"Are you forgetting that as the All Father I am capable of using dark energy to send a person or group of people to any of the nine realms regardless if the Bifrost is destroyed or not?" said Odin.

"Oh yeah I forgot you could do that which brings into question if you're capable of sending someone to any of the nine realms using nothing but dark energy then what's the point of having the Bifrost?" said Thor.

"Well you see my son the reason why I don't tend to use dark energy to often is because it drains my lifespan; in my younger years my control over dark energy was much stronger than it is now and before the current Bifrost was created by my Father Bor our people would use dark energy to do everything from travelling to other realms and even creating entire worlds. We were gods back then and our extended lifespans didn't come from eating enchanted fruit but rather the dark energy which flowed through our veins; of course this was during the 4th Ragnarok cycle many billions of years before the creation of the current universe" said Odin.

"So what happened?" said Thor.

"As time went on and we passed through an increasing number of Ragnarok cycles we began to lose our connection to the dark energy and eventually it was decided that only the All Father and his direct lineage could possess it; but even then we were concerned with what it could do for what would it mean if the All Father decided to channel the dark energy towards some sinister goal? What would happen to our people to all the peoples of the universe? A civil war erupted between the followers of the ancient tradition and the followers of the new paradigm; eventually after six thousand years of war the followers of the new paradigm came out victorious but not without hundreds of millions of casualties including your mother and one of your previous incarnations. The dark energy was spread across the fabric of space-time and a small portion of it was placed inside Gungnir" said Odin.

Meanwhile on the other side of the universe Loki god of mischief is continuing to tumble to god knows where, will Thor ever be able to stop him? Where is he heading? What does he have to do with the nine realms and what makes him such a fantastic villain? Find out next time in this totally original fanfic by yours truly, breaking the 4th wall a bit are we? Well yes but I don't see why it matters I mean the whole point of the narrator is to break the 4th wall, so technically what I'm doing isn't a crime. I didn't say it was a crime I just said that you were breaking the 4th wall. How could I possibly have broken the 4th wall if there is no 4th wall to begin with. Oh yeah, never thought about it that way well let's just get back to the story since we both no what will happen if we continue to ramble on like this.

As he continued to fall through the wormhole images of Lovecraftian horrors flashed before Loki's eyes like scenes from an Avant Garde horror film; only instead of being made by a person the film was made by the devil himself and with each subsequent frame the film becomes increasingly darker and darker in its tone until eventually the viewers mind collapses in on itself and their bodies start to shrivel up to 1/64th of its original size. However being an entity who knew a thing or to about the psychology of fear and who frequently danced with insanity Loki allowed the images to flood his mind, knowing that what lay inside of him was far more menacing than anything the devil could throw at him; for Loki is the devil and all other devils are imposters.

Faster and faster he fell through the wormhole with the images, sounds and smells becoming increasingly more abstract and convoluted; with each passing image came a myriad of sounds and simulacrum's, images which spiralled into oblivions embrace and passed through death's door, exotic fractal images of 4 dimensional multilayered quasi random entities, whose nature escapes even Odin himself.

He tries to maintain focus but can't as his senses become overloaded with information and eventually his mind snaps, quickly followed by his physical and astral bodies which have scattered themselves throughout the hyper-dimension which is the wormhole; a thousand billion trillion fragments of Loki swim, dance and play through a tunnel of chaos, a tunnel which exists at every point in space and time and which could only be described as the fastest way from a to be just not in the way you're thinking of.

Soon entropy kicks in and Loki's fragment begin fragmenting into smaller and smaller variants of themselves each more chaotic and random than the last; logic has not only been thrown out of the window at this point but it has effectively been reduced to pure binary information, 1's and 0's the basis of all reality. Loki's within Loki's within Loki's within Loki's and so on and so forth all the way to the absolute pinnacle of infinity's absolute infinity.

Time shrinks to zero and grows to infinity and because space and time are soul mates the space in and outside of the wormhole grows and contracts in the same manner as time; going from an infinitely dense singularity which exists at every point in space and time and whose presence is felt in every dimension of space and time to an infinitely vast expanse of space-time which exists in an infinite number of spatial and temporal dimensions.

The images start to evolve towards a higher goal, the final achievement of the image, the ultimate picture if you like; without form or substance, completely abstract and beyond the understanding of knowledge and understanding itself, truth contained within a cosmos of lies and the lie which masquerades as the truth but which is clearly a lie once you know the truth. And yet through all of this Loki is still able to maintain his original identity as his mind is cut up, placed in a bag, shaken around and poured out onto a mahogany table, like a Dadaist messing with a news paper article on the truth behind Jim Morrison's death at the age of 27. Randomness, pure randomness, chaos at its finest that is what awaits anyone who goes into the wormhole; if a human like you or me assuming you are human which statically you probably are as we haven't invented robots which could successfully read and understand a fanfic like this.

The theme song from Stargate Atlantis begins to play and out of a wormhole inside of the wormhole comes an exact copy of Loki if not Loki himself; however than being the Loki mentioned above this Loki is from another universe or rather he is from this universes twin, not the universe you're reading this book in but the main universe this little story of mine is set in. As the song continued to play the notes started interfering with Loki's fragments and eventually the wormhole itself started to do some pretty spectacular things; for one a wormhole is ten thousands orders of magnitude larger than the initial wormhole appeared out nowhere and within this wormhole came an an even larger wormhole one hundred million times the size of the 2nd wormhole and this process continued on forever.

"Is this the work of one of the cosmic entities?" said Loki as he started to learn how to control the wormhole in order to bring himself back to his original state or at least as close to it as possible.

Maybe Loki, maybe it is but do you really think that I'd reveal the answer to you? Me who has kept you alive even when life itself has departed from your vaguely interesting person; me who has quoted sections of films you aren't even, me who knows your deepest, darkest secrets and can use them to my advantage. For what are you my meddlesome friend but a pawn in this little fanfic of mine? Everything you do everything you say is controlled by me and this extends to every other character in this fanfic, for you all puppets and I am the puppet master. I wanted to I could just as easily remove your powers as you could teach a thief a thing or to; you're nothing and you'll be nothing for I am your creator so give me some respect or I'll blow your brains if indeed you have anything.

"At last I'm whole again!" exclaimed Loki as body, mind and you know the rest readjusted itself to fit the form he had taken when he entered the wormhole; also I'd like to point out this fanfic is pretty much centered around the first Avenger's film and if I have time I may extend it to including Loki's reign over Asgard when he was disguised as Odin for a brief period of time, his adventures with Thor in Ragnarok and of course his death at the hands of Thanos in Infinity War.

"Now all I have to do is allow myself to be taken to the termination point of this wormhole and once I arrive there only fate will tell what will happen to me; for I cannot be sure who will greet me and I hope to Hercule Satan's underpants that I'm not confronted by a creepy looking cloaked alien with bad teeth" said Loki.

Loki allowed his body, mind and spirit to become totally relaxed to the point that he passed into a kind of coma; at which point he simply needed to allow himself to follow the current of the wormhole and if luck was on his side he would arrive at his destination intact or at least as intact as it is possible to be for someone who has fallen through a wormhole unprotected.

His body was soon attracted towards a barren rock like world, flat like Asgard meaning that it didn't exactly obey the laws of gravitation if you know what I'm saying but unlike Asgard this rock was no larger than a small town and the only thing of note was a fancy looking space throne, the occupant of which would would prove to be Loki's Bogart and someone who would prove to be not only the greatest villain to come out out of the MCU thus far but perhaps even the most relatable and the most sympathetic, at least to the extent that his goals kind of make sense in a sick, twisted way at least.

"Where am I? What is this place?" said Loki as he looked around him to see if there was someone besides the person on the chair.

"Welcome Loki son of Laufey" said a terrifying voice from some point in the distance.

"Who said that? Show me!" exclaimed Loki as he materialised a large double ended hammer from out of the blue.

Suddenly a grotesque looking figure appeared out of nowhere, it's body was almost entirely grey save for a wispy looking mane of snowy white hair which was covered up by a leathery cloak which looked an awful lot like a rainbow, which was a bit odd really considering how there was no atmosphere on the rock which brings into question if there is no question if there is no atmosphere then how can anyone breathe? It's teeth and finger nails looked as if it had been smoking two thousand cigarettes a day for two years straight and by some miracle it had managed to avoid getting lung cancer, mind you it is an alien so I guess Earth diseases might not affect it.

"I am The Other, loyal servant of The Great Titan Thanos and you are going to work for me now" said the one who calls itself The Other.

"I accept your most generous offer oh mighty Other" said Loki as his face broke into a Kubrick grin and he stared quietly at the reader licking his lips at them and indicating that he means business.

"Then so be it, for after tonight we are going to send you on a very special mission" said The Other as he grinned at the man in the high chair.

"And what mission would that be, if I might ask?" said Loki.

"Let's just say that it'll involve your brother's precious Earth, which I've heard is also of great value to you" said The Other.

"So Midgard it is, how long until morning?" said Loki.

"Well from my calculations it'll be morning in about 4 and ½ hours so you'd better get a good nights sleep" said The Other.

"Already ahead of you" said Loki as he revealed himself to be an illusion with his true self having been asleep for the past few weeks, bet you didn't see that coming.

"What the! How?" said The Other as he tried to understand how Loki could have pulled off such a stunt especially considering how his energy signature would have been picked up by the Dark Lords advanced instruments, what the heck is an energy signature anyway and why am I criticising my own fanfic within the fanfic itself? I'm pretty sure a large percentage of this fanfic will include postmodern diversions into the flaws of this fanfic, the medium in general and plot holes in Marvel films specifically The Avengers.

Loki didn't answer him and after a couple of hours The Other fell into a state of temporary isolation in which his entire body turned to stone, does anyone else think that Gandalf would have made a fitting member of the Avengers? I know I do but then again I think like this and now if you'll excuse me I need to go and finish off this first chapter as I may or may not have something of greater perceived importance; such as saving the world from an infestation of mutant hornets, proving that I'm the hero that Gotham deserves but not the one it deserves.


End file.
